


The Reset

by tasabian



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasabian/pseuds/tasabian
Summary: An unexpected portal opening in Smallville causes Lex Luthor from 2002 to trade places with Lex Luthor from 2018. How will it change the timeline as we know it?





	The Reset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ctbn60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/gifts).



Lex Luthor leaves his office via private underground garage at precisely 10:30pm. Clark flies above his car, following him all the way to Smallville. Although Clark frequently keeps Lex under surveillance, he doesn’t pause to analyze his motives in tracking Lex at this particular moment. Something just tells him that he should.

When Lex pulls into the empty parking lot of what used to be the Luthor fertilizer plant, Clark comes down for a landing, cape fluttering. 

“Well, Lex,” says Clark, in his most authoritative voice. “Why are you here? What are you planning?”

“I really don’t know,” says Lex. “It’s the oddest thing. I was sitting at my desk and suddenly felt a strong impulse to drive here.”

He sounds sincere but Clark knows better than to take anything at face value. He opens his mouth to ask a follow-up question, when the thing happens: a ripple moving quickly across the horizon, a wave through the night air.

Lex sees it too.

“What is-“

The wave hits, with a blinding light; even Clark has to close his eyes. He reaches out for Lex, touches his arm. When the wave passes and he opens his eyes, Lex is still standing there.

But it’s a much younger Lex, it’s Lex, as he was when Clark first met him. And he’s staring back at Clark, or rather at Superman, without a trace of recognition.

“Who are you?” asks young Lex.

“What year is it?” asks Clark, at the same time.

After a pause, Lex says “2002. May 12, 2002 to be precise.”

Clark needs to make sure. He speaks into his Watchtower com-link.

“Uh guys, what year is it?”

“2018,” answers Flash promptly. “January 30, 2018. What’s up, big guy? Need help? Been mind-whammied?”

“No mind-whammy,” says Clark. “I’ll be in touch about the help.”

Lex is watching him intently. Clark remembers what it was like, all those years ago, to be caught in the high beam of that gaze. 

“So,” says young Lex. “What year is it?”

“It’s January of 2018,” says Clark. “You’ve come nearly 16 years into the future.”

Which likely means, Clark realizes, that his Lex – or rather today’s Lex- has been sent back to the past.

** 2002  **

When the wave hits, Lex is looking at Clark. The next thing he knows, he’s alone in the dark parking lot, Clark presumably having taken off to investigate the source of the wave.

“Typical,” mutters Lex. He turns back to his car…which isn’t there. At least, his black Mercedes isn’t there. There’s a Porsche Carrera, his Porsche, with the customized LUTHR II license plate.

The only trouble is, he hasn’t seen that car since 2008.

He pulls his phone from his pocket. The screen is black, no signal. But there’s a ringing coming from the car. Lex walks over. There’s an old flip phone sitting on the front seat.

He opens the phone: “Hello?”

“Oh Lex, hello, I’m sorry to bother you so late-“

It’s Martha Kent’s voice. Lex hasn’t spoken to Martha in years but her voice sounds so young, surely this can’t be her.  


“Lex, I was just wondering if you’d seen Clark. He didn’t come home after school and we’re so…we’re so worried. He’s always back for his chores-“

School? Chores? After a pause, Lex says:

“No, Mrs. Kent, sorry, I haven’t seen Clark. If I do, I’ll call you right away.”

“Thank you, Lex.”

Lex slowly closes the phone. 

** 2018 **

“He shouldn’t be here,” says Batman. “It’ll disrupt the timeline when we get him back to his own time.”

Lex is in one of the Watchtower interrogation rooms, which has a window made of one-way glass. Batman, Flash and Superman watch him explore the room. 

“I’m sorry,” Clark says. “I figured that at least here we could quarantine him. I couldn’t leave him on his own in Metropolis. Lex is too smart – he’d be instantly researching his own timeline, learning how Lionel died, everything.”

“Good point,” Bruce says grudgingly.

“How can this have happened?” Clark says.

“Someone’s messing around with time travel?” suggests Wally.

“If today’s Lex has landed back in 2002, that’s a huge danger,” says Bruce. “Lex knows you’re Superman and knows that kryptonite is your weakness.”

“That makes Past You a sitting duck!” says Wally. “Lex could just walk right in and kill you.”

“He won’t do that,” says Clark. “If anything-“

“What?” says Bruce.

But Clark is lost in thought, wondering if Lex will head straight to Lionel, and do in 2002 what he ultimately did in 2008…

** 2002  **

It’s strange to see the old Smallville manor standing again – like stepping inside the ghost of a building. Lex sweeps in quickly, trying to avoid any servants. Although he’s aged well, one glance would give away that he’s not twenty-one. A copy of the _Daily Planet_ in the car has told him what year it is.

He’d come back to the mansion in hopes of finding Clark. This trip back in time has to be connected to Clark in some way and perhaps together they can figure it out, although this will be complicated by teenaged Clark’s iron determination to keep his secrets.

The phone rings again. Lex has a queasy feeling before he even looks at the call display.

“Hello, Dad.”

A voice from the grave. Lex never expected to hear that voice again. 

“Lex, you’re back in town. I thought the project I’d assigned you in Metropolis might be enough to hold your attention for a few days. Clearly I was mistaken.”

Lex remembers, with painful clarity, how easily he’d always fallen for Lionel’s bait.

“Just back for a day or so. Business to take care of here.”

Lionel clears his throat.

“Business? Or pleasure, perhaps? Spending some time with your new friend Clark Kent?”

“Maybe,” says Lex. A chill along his back. Surely Clark hadn’t been on Lionel’s radar this early? Or had Lex just not known?

Lionel’s dry chuckle rattles down the phone.

“There’s nothing like a true friend, eh son? Someone you can trust?”

“Goodbye, Dad.” 

Lex closes the phone and holds it in his fist. So his father is on Clark’s trail and the past seems to be altering. But who is altering it?

**2018**

Lex looks from Batman to Superman to Flash, wide-eyed. He’s trying to put on a nonchalant face but Clark can read the excitement. It’s endearing; he remembers Lex’s love for the Warrior Angel comics and here he is, living out the plot of one.

Clark says:

“Mr. Luthor, you came into the future from a specific place, the parking lot of your Smallville plant – can you tell us why you were in that location?”

“Why do you want to know that?” says Lex. “It can’t be related to this time anomaly.”

“We think it can,” says Batman.

Lex says:

“If I’m to answer, I need some answers from you in turn. Who are you? And where am I?”

“I can answer the second question,” says Clark. “You’re on a space station.”

Lex’s eyes shine with excitement and oddly Clark’s heart clenches.

“I can’t answer the first question,” says Clark, “because you knowing our names would alter the timeline when you return to it.”

Lex nods. This makes sense to him.

“Have you been experimenting with time travel?” asks Batman.

“No,” says Lex.

Clark takes a breath; this will be awkward but it must be done.

“Your father,” he says. Lex’s body language instantly tightens, a guitar string pulled taut. “Lex, has there been anything suspicious happening with Lionel?”

There’s a pause. Clark can feel Lex’s willingness to answer hanging in the balance. Finally Lex says:

“My father has been meeting with someone over the past few weeks. I managed to break into his encrypted notes. He was meeting someone at the plant tonight.”

“Who?” asks Batman.

“Savage,” says Lex. “A Mr. V. Savage.”

** 2002 **

Lex waits around the mansion for an hour, in case Clark comes by or his father calls back. But his suspicions are starting to rise. Supposedly Lionel is in Metropolis, according to his day timer, but Lex has his doubts. 

He calls the Kents; all these years later and Lex still knows the landline number by heart.

Fortunately Martha picks up. Jonathan would probably slam the phone down.

“No,” she says. “He’s still not home. We’re so worried.”

“I’ll find him, Martha,” says Lex.

“Thank you, Lex,” says Martha, and there is real warmth in her voice.

** 2018  **

Outside the interrogation room, Clark and Bruce stare at each other.

“Vandal Savage was never in Smallville,” says Clark. “Not in 2002. And as far as I know, he never crossed paths with Lionel Luthor.”

Bruce strokes his chin.

“Savage is immortal, with an infinite amount of time on his hands and the patience to track Superman to his origin.”

“But he doesn’t know Superman is Clark Kent,” says Wally.

“Clearly he does now,” says Bruce.

“He’s gone back in time to attack me when I’m more vulnerable,” says Clark. “I didn’t have all my powers in 2002. No heat vision, no flight.”

“Savage is using Lionel Luthor as his cover,” says Batman. “He’ll manipulate Lionel into doing what he wants, which may include killing Lex as well. Two enemies at the same time.”

“But that means…” Wally is pale under his cowl. “That means Supes could be erased any time now. Clark could disappear right in front of us!”

** 2002 **

It’s one in the morning and Lex sits at his old desk and tries to figure it out, his thoughts going in circles.

He’s back in the past. (How? Who did this?) The past seems to have changed (Why is Lionel already sniffing around Clark?) And most importantly, thinks Lex, am I stuck here forever? It’s not as though there isn’t plenty in his past he’d like to change…but being back in Smallville at age 37, with a 15 year old Clark? It’s just wrong.

Lionel’s phone call nags at him. And something else: in the present, why had he been drawn back to the old plant?

“One way to find out,” says Lex to himself.

As he suspected, Lionel’s car is there. Lex pulls out of the parking lot, parks in a cul-de-sac down the road and returns to the plant on foot. There is no security manning the usual booth, which also must be Lionel’s doing. Getting rid of witnesses. Lionel wants Lex to think he is still in Metropolis. Lex turns off his phone and enters the plant through the side door.

Lex heads straight to Level Three. As he remembers it, in the spring of 2002, it should be completely emptied, stripped of all traces of Lionel’s project. But as Lex silently crosses the catwalk, he sees that a small corner has been sectioned off. Voices reach him faintly across the vast floor.

“This information is most intriguing,” Lionel is saying. “I’m grateful that you’ve brought it to my attention, Mr. Savage.”

And then Lex has to clutch the railing for support. Vandal Savage in Smallville in 2002? It never happened. 

Lex presses his eye to the crack of the door. It’s a shock to the system to see Lionel standing there, in his long black coat. Vandal Savage wears his usual leather coat. Between them, there is a table and on the table is…

Clark.

Clark stripped to his underwear, strapped to the table. Head lolled to the side. Is he unconscious? There must be kryptonite in the room, perhaps built into the bed itself.

Lex has to suppress every instinct to rush in and pull Clark off the table. This is all happening too early. It’s supposed to be two years later that Lionel traps Clark at Summerholt, via Dr. Gardner.

Clark moans and Lionel runs a hand along his bare thigh. Clark fights against the straps.

“You’re a most intriguing young man, Mr. Kent. I look forward to…becoming more intimately acquainted with your…possibilities.”

“I think you will find the possibilities are infinite,” says Savage.

“Yes….” Lionel purrs. He trails a hand down Clark’s chest. Lex flinches along with Clark. If he had a gun he would kill Lionel right now.

“Well,” Lionel removes his hand from Clark’s skin. “I will see you back to your hotel, Mr. Savage. I am much obliged by your information and will keep you posted on my findings.”

“And, as to the other matter?” says Savage.

“Ah, yes. My son. I will arrange an appointment for him to see you, under the guise of a buy-out. He won’t trust you, at first, because you see, he doesn’t trust me, but he will be very concerned for the welfare of Mr. Kent, which you can use as a wedge. Secretly, Lex yearns to trust people; it’s one of his failings.”

Lex presses himself flat against the wall. The two men leave the room and walk across the empty floor, casting long shadows in their wake.

** 2018 **

“We’ll need your combined powers to open a portal into the past,” says Clark.

“Transporting a person back to a specific point in time is no small feat, Superman,” says Dr. Fate. “Let alone multiple people.”

Zatanna nods.

“Outside my experience, guys.”

“We have no choice but to try,” says Batman. “Superman’s life is at stake and our timeline as we know it is in jeopardy.”

“How do we handle Vandal Savage?” asks Dr. Fate.

“We neutralize him first,” says Batman. “J’onn has tracked him to a building on the outskirts of Smallville. He must be travelling between time zones from there. Green Lantern can contain him with his ring.”

“For a short window of time,” warns Green Lantern. “And we’ll need to take him by surprise.”

“Then we use Savage’s own portal to get young Lex back to the past and our Lex into the present,” says Clark.

“Can we please not say “our Lex?” says Green Lantern. “That’s more ownership of him than I want, personally.”

** 2002  **

When the door closes behind Lionel and Savage, Lex runs into the lab.

“Clark!”

There are meteor rocks embedded in the table, green crystals woven into the straps. Clark is lying very still. Lex goes to work on the straps, touches his hand. Clark’s skin is cold and clammy to the touch.

“Clark – wake up, you have to wake up.”

Groggy green eyes looking back at him. 

“Lex, it’s your Dad-“

“I know,” says Lex. Two straps down, two to go. “I know. I’m so sorry, Clark.”

“Not your fault. He’s setting – setting a trap for you. There’s this other guy-“

The straps are undone. Lex hauls Clark off the table, wishes for a towel to wipe him off. Clark is still too sick and exhausted to be self-conscious of standing there in his underwear.

“Lex, your Dad-“

“I know,” says Lex. “He’s a monster. Here, put my coat on.” 

He guides Clark down the hallway, Clark’s arm draped heavily over his shoulder. Outside of the lab, Clark revives a little and blinks up at Lex.

“Lex, you look different. Older somehow.”

Lex sighs.

“I am. I’ll explain later.”

“Where are we going?”

Lex says:

“I can’t take you to the farm or to the mansion because my father will find us. We’re probably on camera right now….There’s a motel off the highway. We’ll call your parents from there.”

** 2018 **

“So,” says Clark. “Do you understand our plan? Do we have your consent to go ahead?”

This is rhetorical as Lex’s consent won’t matter a jot to Bruce, but Clark still feels he should ask. Lex is sitting in the interrogation room. He looks so young. Clark remembers how he’d thought 21 year old Lex was the pinnacle of adultness, of sophistication. But looking at him now…he was just a boy. Still so hopeful, not yet under the shadow of Lionel.

“I do understand,” says Lex. “I mean, in a larger sense I don’t understand why this has happened but as to the mechanics of what you’re proposing, yes, I get it.”

“Good,” says Clark.

“I do have a question though,” says Lex, and Clark tenses. This is it. This is the Lionel question.

“In 2002, I have a very good friend,” says Lex. “My best friend, Clark Kent. I just need to know….is Clark still alive? Is he okay?”

** 2002 **

“You’re from the future?!” Clark scrutinizes Lex’s face. “How far?”

“Sixteen years.”

“Wow, even for Smallville, that’s…wow.” Clark stares at Lex. “You look good, though.”

“Thanks.”

“Lex, in the future….” Clark trails off.

“I can’t tell you anything,” says Lex. “Having read so many books about time travel, the one thing you must never do-“

“-is alter the timeline,” finishes Clark, with a grin. “Yeah. I’m seen a few movies about that.”

“Right,” says Lex.

“I’m just glad all that fast driving didn’t kill you,” says Clark.

Oh god, thinks Lex. All the times I’ve died, you’ve died, you have no idea. But he keeps his voice light.

“Not yet.”

“I was calling for you,” Clark says, shyly. “Whenever your father went away and left me on my own in that horrible place, I called for you. I even tried – this is stupid – to reach out to you with my thoughts, as if you could possibly hear.”

“It’s not at all stupid,” says Lex. “And it may have worked. Vandal Savage certainly didn’t summon me here from the future. So perhaps you did.” 

They stare at each other for a moment, then Clark looks down at his lap, long lashes casting shadows on his cheek. Lex feels a pang in his heart at how impossibly beautiful this boy is.

“So, what do we do now?” says Clark. “You can’t just stay in the past, everyone will know.”

“My hope is that people in the future are working on a solution right now,” says Lex. “But we must be very careful of Vandal Savage.  
Clark, he is extraordinarily dangerous.”

Clark shifts uneasily. His voice becomes stiff, the tell-tale sign he is lying:

“I don’t know what he wants with me. Or your Dad either.”

** 2018 **

They are all gathered on a nondescript street on the outskirts of Smallville, waiting.

Wally’s voice comes over the com-link:

“Okay guys. Savage is back in the present. I just saw him in the kitchen.”

“All hands on deck,” says Green Lantern. “I’ll hold him, with Flash as back-up. Dr. Fate and Zatanna open the portal. Batman, Superman, J’onn and Luthor go through. You’ll have about five minutes.”

“I’ll get Lex,” says Clark.

Lex is waiting in the shadows, looking nervous. On impulse, Clark squeezes his hand.

“It’ll be okay,” he says. “We’ll get you back. I promise.”

“I believe you,” says Lex. “Because obviously I’m alive 16 years in the future, right? It works out?”

His hopefulness makes Clark want to hug him.

“Yes,” he says. “It works out, Lex.” 

“NOW!” shouts Green Lantern.

The portal opens, a glowing seam in Savage’s front yard. Clark takes Lex’s hand.

“C’mon.”

Lex closes his eyes and keeps a tight grip on Clark’s hand.

Clark speeds them though the seam and they emerge into the empty parking lot of the fertilizer plant.

“This is it!” says Lex. “This is where I was when I vanished.”

** 2002 **

“Did you feel that?” says Clark. “Like a mini earthquake?”

“No,” says Lex. “But your senses are stronger than mine….Clark, I think we need to get back to the fertilizer plant right away.”

Clark blinks nervously. “Okay, but how-“

Lex bites the bullet.

“You need to speed us there, with your powers. Right now.”

Clark gazes back at him, lip wobbling slightly.

“Clark, it’s okay, I know,” says Lex. “I know because…you go on to do great things with your powers in the future. You become a hero to the entire world. We need to get back to the parking lot to put the timeline right. You have to trust me.”

Clark nods. His eyes shine.

“I do trust you, Lex.”

And he scoops Lex into his arms and runs.

“Here they come,” shouts Batman. “Grab 2018 Lex and get him back through the portal.”

Clark rushes up and briefly meets his own astonished eyes before seizing Lex and leaping back into the light.

“Close it up!” he can hear Bruce shouting behind him, as Lex’s head lolls against his shoulder.

* * * *

“Savage is contained,” says Green Lantern. “For now?”

"And his memory?” asks Clark.

“Recent memory wiped, courtesy of Zatanna,” says Bruce. “We’ll see how long that lasts.”

“All’s well that ends well,” says Green Lantern. “Looks like we dodged a bullet here, guys.”

He gives them a nod and strides off. Clark glances through the one-way glass at Lex, sitting alone in the interrogation room, waiting to be taken back to Metropolis.

He can feel Bruce’s gaze on him.

“What is it, Bruce?”

“When the timeline changes,” says Bruce. “I will need you to document the changes for me.”

“What do you mean? We fixed it. The timeline is stable.”

“I will need you to document the changes,” repeats Bruce, and stalks off to the navigation room.

Clark leans back in his chair, irritated. Why does Bruce always have to be so pessimistic? Why-

Then he has the odd sensation of a new memory being formed in his brain.

** 2002 **

“Lex, are you okay?”

The boys stare at each other in the deserted parking lot.

“I’m fine, Clark,” says Lex. “Just a little…that was quite an experience.”

“I can’t believe you went to the future!” says Clark. “What was it like?”

Lex rubs his head.

“To be honest, it was like a comic book – right out of Warrior Angel. It was amazing.”

“I want to hear everything,” says Clark. “But my parents-“

“We have to get you home,” says Lex. “It must be past two. My car was here-“

“It’s parked around the corner now,” says Clark. “Miller Lane.”

** 2018 **

They had walked to the car, Clark remembers. He’d called home from Lex’s phone. His mother had answered on the first ring. Dad wasn’t happy that he was with Lex but Clark remembers now that this had been a turning point; he had been firm with his dad about Lex. “He’s my friend, Dad. That won’t change.” Lex had been standing next to him, silently listening.

** 2002 **

“Go up to the barn,” Clark says, as Lex pulled up to the farmhouse. “I’ll go in, reassure Mom and Dad that I’m okay.”

“Are you sure I should stick around?” says Lex. “Your parents have probably had enough stress for one night…”

“I’m sure,” says Clark. “Lex, I have something I need to tell you, something I should have told you all along-“

** 2018 **

It’s a very odd sensation, to hold two divergent strands of memory in his head. Clark still remembers how it all happened the first time around. But now a new set of memories are taking shape in his mind.

Mom and Dad had hugged him, been horrified that he had been captured by Lionel, at how close Lionel was coming to his secret. There had been a brief discussion of who Vandal Savage might be. Dad had been worried he was another crooked cop, like Phelan.

“It’s so late,” Mom had said. “We should all get to bed.”

“I will,” Clark said. “Soon. I just need to say goodnight to Lex.”

His father’s mouth had been set in a straight line, but he hadn’t objected.

Lex had been waiting for him in the barn, sitting on the old couch.

Clark had sat down next to him. Lex had looked at him, expectant:

“So,” Clark had said. “I always wanted to tell you but now I know I do tell you in the future and everything turns out fine…”

And he’d told Lex, told him everything. Lex had listened silently, wide eyes growing wider.

“That’s amazing, Clark,” Lex had said. “I mean…you’re amazing.”

He’d stared at Clark with such wonder in his eyes that Clark had reflexively leaned towards him, which somehow had led to kissing.  
Lex’s soft lips under his. Lex’s hands on his shoulders.

Lex’s skin had tasted so good, his hands had felt so right tangled in Clark’s hair. Somehow they’d ended up horizontal on the couch, Clark on top of Lex with one leg braced on the floor and an odd burning sensation in his eyes. He’d suddenly desperately needed to get his hands under Lex’s shirt and feel his skin. He’d struggled with shirt tails and buttons.

“Are you sure?” Lex had said, voice low and husky. “Right here in the barn?”

“I love you in the barn,” Clark had said, which hadn’t made much sense but Lex’s shirt was off now and there was all this skin to touch and kiss. And Lex was tugging at Clark’s shirt, which was in the way so Clark simply ripped it off. His cock was hard under his jeans and he could feel Lex’s cock against his hip.

“Clark. If your father walks in-“

“He won’t,” Clark had said, face buried between Lex’s thighs. How did he smell so good? Belt off, pants down, Lex’s cock rubbing against his cheek. Lex moaning.

He’d torn his own jeans off, needing his skin against Lex’s skin. He’d thrust against Lex’s thigh. Moaned.

Lex shuddered underneath him.

“Clark-“

“I want,” said Clark.

He’d wanted everything, wanted it all at once, but hadn’t know what to do, so Lex had taken charge, rolling him onto his back. One hand on Clark’s hip, one hand holding his thigh; mouth and tongue teasing at first, then taking Clark in all the way. Clark had been so desperately aroused, he almost panicked. Lex’s hands were on him, Lex’s mouth was swallowing him, hot, wet and tight. He’d been scared to put his hands on Lex’s head, so he’d gripped handfuls of the old blanket instead, bucking his hips up to get more of Lex’s tongue.

It had been pure ecstasy but had also been quick. Clark arched up as he came and suddenly there were sparks flying in the rafters.  
They’d paused while Clark extinguished the small fire in the hayloft.

“Does that happen every time?” Lex had said. He hadn’t been afraid, just fascinated.

“I don’t know,” Clark had said. “This is my first time.”

And then he’d tried to do for Lex what Lex had done for him, with less skill and precision to be sure but Lex had seemed to like being held down and licked with enthusiasm. He too had come quickly and Clark had marveled at the taste of Lex on his tongue.

They’d kissed goodnight, sworn each other to secrecy and Clark had finally gone to bed with a warmth in his heart and the residual glow of Lex’s touch on his body.

And it had changed everything.

Sitting alone in Watchtower, Clark registers the changes, as his memories shift and adjust.

Lionel is still alive, serving a life sentence in prison for the murders at Cadmus Labs.

Lana married Pete. They still live in Smallville and are dear friends.

He never dated Lois. She is his best friend and colleague at the Daily Planet.

When Brainiac, Doomsday and Zod turned up in Smallville, he and Lex had fought them together.

It hadn’t been perfect. There had been fights with his parents over Lex, fights with Lex over the formation of the Justice League and the arrival of Oliver. But they’d weathered it all, come out stronger in the end.

He and Lex have been together for 16 years and married for the last five. And Lex is here in the Watchtower bay, standing in front of him right now, tapping his foot impatiently.

“Are we going?” says Lex. “I don’t know about you but I’m ready for bed.”

Clark looks up at his face. Lex is looking at him fondly. He doesn’t remember anything that just happened. He doesn't know that he and Clark were once enemies. Bruce was right, as he always is. None of the humans will remember how it was before the timeline changed. Only Clark will know; it’s his burden to carry. Well….his and J’onn’s. And he supposes he should expect a “WTF?!” text from Kara any time now.

But Lex only know the happier timeline and suddenly Clark himself is incredibly happy.

“Yes, let’s go,” he says, and reaches out his hands so Lex can pull him to his feet, kiss him and take him back to their bed, their home, their life.


End file.
